Der Weg nach Hause
Der Weg nach Hause ist die letze Folge der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Es tut sich ein Weg auf, der vielleicht einen Ausgang aus der Kuppel darstellt. Im gleichen Moment rücken die Wände immer näher und schließen die Leute ein, die sich noch immer in Chester's Mill befinden. Inhalt Barbie und die anderen stehen verwundert um den Krater herum, in dem Melanie kurz zuvor verschwunden ist. Barbie will herausfinden, wohin dieser Weg führt, aber zuvor Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vornehmen. Dann tauchen Jim und die schwer verwundete Pauline auf, die Julia verdeutlicht, dass sie von der Kuppel erwählt wurde. Doch Julia ist nicht allein, noch jemand ist an ihrer Seite, jedoch konnte Pauline nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelt. Sie weiß lediglich, dass derjenige keine Ahnung hat, was sein Schicksal ist. Jim, Junior, Sam und Rebecca bringen Pauline dann zurück in die Stadt, während Barbie und Julia einem Hilferuf nachgehen. Sie finden den schwer verletzten Tom vor, dessen Bein unter einer Maschine eingeklemmt ist. Als sie ihn befreien wollen, schlägt ein Blitz in Tom ein und Julia, Barbie und Toms Sohn Aiden fliehen aus der Scheune. Barbie glaubt, dass Joe Recht hat und sie nur noch wenige Stunden haben, bis die Kuppel sie alle tötet. Sie trennen sich, da Barbie zurück zum Krater will und Julia gemeinsam mit Aiden zur Schule geht. Norrie, Joe und Hunter versuchen derweil mit ihrem Tablet Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufzunehmen, bekommen jedoch keinen Empfang. Aus diesem Grund beschließt Joe eigenmächtig den Krater hinter zu gehen. Auch Norrie und Hunter folgen ihm und sie finden einen weiteren Tunnel vor. In der Schule muss Sam Jim und Junior schweren Herzens mitteilen, dass er keinerlei Möglichkeit hat, das Leben von Pauline zu retten, da ihre inneren Blutungen zu stark sind. Jim will dies jedoch nicht akzeptieren und glaubt, dass es sich lediglich um einen weiteren Test der Kuppel handelt. Dann macht sich Jim auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, um Utensilien zu finden, die Pauline helfen können. Diese bitte ihren Sohn währenddessen um ihre Malutensilien und verabschiedet sich vorsorglich von ihm. Als sie mit Rebecca alleine ist, bittet Pauline diese inständig, dass sie ihr hilft friedlich aus dem Leben zu treten, da Jim sie niemals ohne Kampf gehen lassen wird, nun da sie wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Als sie im Tunnel an eine Weggabelung kommen, entdeckt Norrie plötzlich einen Schmetterling, dem die drei folgen wollen. Doch die Abstände zwischen den Erdbeben werden immer geringer und sie befürchten, dass der Krater zusammen stürzt, weshalb sie alle zurück rennen. Als sie nach oben klettern, treffen sie auf Barbie und informieren ihn über den möglichen Ausweg. Barbie kontaktiert umgehend Julia in der Schule, die sofort Sam und Rebecca Bescheid gibt, die sich gemeinsam darum kümmern wollen, dass alle zum Krater kommen. Als Joe und Norrie ihre Sachen in der Schule zusammen packen, bricht Norrie in Tränen aus, da sie Angst davor hat, was nach der Kuppel kommen wird, da ihre Mutter hier gestorben ist. Joe versucht ihr beizustehen, da er das gleiche Gefühl wegen Angie hat, meint jedoch, dass die beiden sich trotz des Verlustes gefunden hätten und sie sich gemeinsam auf die positiven Dinge konzentrieren sollten, um zusammen den nächsten Schritt zu überstehen. Im Atelier seiner Mutter sieht Junior währenddessen ein Bild von einer blonden Frau, die Blut spuckt und packt daraufhin panisch zusammen. Rebecca informiert Pauline über den möglichen Ausweg und bittet sie noch etwas länger durchzuhalten, doch Pauline ist sicher, dass die Kuppel wollte, dass sie für ihre Sünden zahlt und ihr reicht das Wissen, dass Junior in Sicherheit sein wird. Rebecca will daraufhin ihrem Versprechen nachgehen und Pauline mittels einer Spritze einen friedlichen Tod bescheren. Bei der Evakuierung aller, gerät Norrie mit ihrer Stiefmutter aneinander, da Norrie in Chester's Mill bleiben will, da sie eine der Hände ist, was Carolyn jedoch nicht akzeptieren will. Als Barbie dazwischen geht und Norrie um Hilfe beim Krater bittet, hört das Unwetter plötzlich auf. Schließlich taucht Jim auf und muss erkennen, dass Rebecca Pauline eine Überdosis Morphium verabreicht hat, damit diese friedlich sterben kann. Kurz darauf verstirbt Pauline im Beisein von Jim, Sam und Rebecca. Wütend attackiert Jim Rebecca daraufhin und ermordet sie schließlich mit einem Hammer. Junior kommt wenig später hinzu, doch Jim ist bereits mit dem Leichnam von Pauline verschwunden. Sam erklärt seinem Neffen was geschehen ist und will ihn gemeinsam mit Junior aufsuchen, doch dieser sieht keinen Sinn darin, da man mit Jim nicht reden kann. Jim selbst ist im Atelier und droht der Kuppel, dass er Julia, Barbie, Joe und Norrie ermorden wird, sollte Pauline nicht wieder zum Leben erwachen. Da trotz seiner Drohung nichts geschieht, deckt Jim den Leichnam seiner Frau zu, zündet das Atelier an und macht sich dann auf zu seinem Rachefeldzug. Am Krater erklärt Barbie allen, dass sie durch den Krater der Kuppel entkommen können und bittet alle um ihr Vertrauen, da dies der einzige Weg ist, um zu überleben. Gemeinsam mit Carolyn, Joe und Norrie geht er mit den ersten Personen in den Krater. Als Norrie und Joe über einen Felsspalt springen, wird dieser immer größer, doch Barbie ermutigt alle, diesem Hindernis zu trotzen. Draußen wird Julia von Andrea kontaktiert, die sie dringend um Hilfe bittet. Als Julia dort ankommt, wird sie von Jim mit einer Waffe bedroht und erfährt sogleich über Funk, dass Jim bereits Rebecca ermordet hat. Dann erschießt Jim kurzerhand Andrea und macht Julia klar, dass er nun Rache an der Kuppel nehmen wird. Es entsteht ein Kampf zwischen Jim und Julia, bei dem sie ihm ein Messer in den Fuß rammt und so fliehen kann. Im Wald trifft Julia auf Sam und Junior und letzterer schickt die beiden los, um seinen Vater allein zu stellen. Mit gezogener Waffe steht er vor seinem Vater und drückt den Abzug, als dieser nicht aufhören will, seinen Plan zu verfolgen. Dann rennt er zurück. Sam hat Julia derweil in den Krater gebracht und Barbie kümmert sich sofort um sie, während alle anderen vorgehen. Als sie am Felsspalt ankommen, springt Barbie rüber und will Julia helfen, doch der Spalt vergrößert sich weiter und Julia hat keine Chance mehr herüber zu kommen. Sie verlangt von Barbie, dass er sie zurücklässt, da sie der Überzeugung ist, dass Barbie der einzige ist, der alle anderen sicher weg bringen kann. Sie glaubt daran, dass die Kuppel sie beschützt und Barbie versichert ihr, dass er für sie zurückkommen wird. Auch Junior hat den Krater erreicht und klettert hinunter, während Jim seinen Sohn immer noch verfolgt. Als Barbie bei den anderen angekommen ist, sagt Norrie ihm, welchen Weg der Schmetterling geflogen ist. Julia und Junior warten derweil an der Felsspalte, während Barbie und die anderen vor einer Wand voller Schmetterlinge stehen. Als diese plötzlich wegfliegen und nur eine Felswand zurückbleibt, rastet Norrie vollkommen aus, doch dann erscheint ein weiterer Schmetterling und als Barbie seine Hand auf die Felswand legt, bricht diese zusammen und Melanie steht in glänzend weißem Licht vor ihnen. Sie sagt, dass sie ihr folgen sollen, da sie nun nach Hause gehen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Carolyn Hill *Andrea Grinell *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie *Hunter May *Tom Tilden *Aiden Tilden Quelle myFanbase